Currently, devices, such as wireless devices or cell/smart phones having more than one microphone utilize the secondary microphones for noise cancellation in noisy environments such as external conversation noise and the like.
There is an unsolved need to be able to create context-aware devices, such as wireless devices or cell phones which can automatically adjust microphone gains to match a particular situation, such as riding on a subway, riding in a car, having a teleconference and the like. In specific circumstances, there are needs to provide individual speaker relational position awareness in public and private settings. There is a need for a device to collect conversation and other information to determine a context for that conversation.